fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Funfair 2015
This article is about a community project, a game, fan-fiction, or something of the like which a lot of users work on. If are one of the users working on it or would like to participate, you should check out this page to see what you can do. Fantendo Funfair 2015 is a Fantendo-developed reboot of the failed Fantendo Funfair project of 2012-2013. Featuring numerous Fantendo series and characters, Fantendo Funfair 2015 is a party game built similarly to , based around a theme park including numerous attractions that function like minigames in which 1-5 players can either cooperate or compete in pursuit of a different goal. These attractions are based around the series and characters featured. Nintendo eShop Description Plot As written in the opening cutscene. ---- It was a cold winter's night, and a young boy laid in bed, playing his favorite video game, Pusher's Pile, published by Fantendo, the capital company of video game making. That boy dreamed of leading a project when he grew up; to build an amusement park featuring rides and games based upon his favorite Fantendo-made games! It seemed like just a dream, but little did that boy know that it was his destiny to complete this dream. Years later, that boy sat outside of a building that he had just finished directing. Now a 40-year old foreman, the boy was disappointed in himself for not following through with his dream yet, though it seemed closer and closer every day. It was windy that night, and trash was swaying in from a nearby street. As the wind picked up, a poster flew into the boy's face: a help wanted sign, offering a position as the director of Fantendo's newest project, '''Fantendo Funfair'! The boy scurried off to Fantendo headquarters to take the position immediately.'' When the boy arrived, the project development team was practically waiting for him. He was given the position immediately and quickly sat down to begin planning with the team. Genius and creative ideas were sparked that night in the heads of many, seeming very promising for an amazing amusement park that would attract Fantendo fans from across the globe. But eventually, it was time to rest, and the team went home to sleep. Man, was the boy tired. It was time for a good-night's rest. The boy awoke the next morning--or so he thought. He looked at his phone that morning to discover that he had slept in--for 3 days straight! Construction of Fantendo Funfair was supposed to have started yesterday! The boy scurried off to work, ready to get the project started; he had the basic plans needed to get construction off the ground. But when he arrived, construction had already begun! The boy was outraged, yelling and screaming at the workers, who yelled back only starting countless arguments about the future of the project; but in all the dilemma, the construction work that had been done began to fall apart--within minutes, the foundation of starting buildings had begun to fall, and they toppled the workers, leaving the site in ruins. The project was on hold after that day--likely for good. But a few years later, the boy returned to the site, motivated to begin work once again to create a park just as great as he had always dreamed of. He gathered a few of his old team members, as well as some new and creative minds, and within a few weeks......the park was complete and open for business! Now it's your turn to explore the legendary Fantendo Funfair for yourself. Maybe you'll spot the foreman along the way, look for the secrets hidden within the park, ride all the attractions you can conquer, find your favorite and play through it over and over again--whichever you please; the park is yours to explore. Whatever you do, enjoy yourself--and be careful for whatever may come along the way. Story Mode TBA Gameplay Party Mode The gameplay of Fantendo Funfair 2015 almost mirrors that of ; the player navigates throughout a theme park with assistance and guidance from a host; however, in this case, rather than being guided by Monita, it is The Foreman. Additionally, the park is split up into three areas, each containing different sets of attractions; areas 2 and 3 are unlocked by completing Gate Attractions. After the completion of a Gate Attraction, you can travel between areas upon Zigzag, a rollercoaster train. You play as your Mii character, and will navigate the park as such, but within attractions your Mii will wear a costume of the character they are portraying. Additionally, unlike Nintendo Land, up to four Wii remote players can explore the theme park, but only the GamePad player can select an attraction. Story Mode TBA Controls Controls will vary throughout attractions. Map navigation is done simply using the Nunchuk's control stick on Wii remote and the right control stick on the GamePad. Team Attractions use both Wii remotes and the GamePad, with varying roles depending on your controller. Solo Attractions use only the GamePad. Competitive Attractions use Wii remotes, and only Wii remote vs. GamePad attractions use the GamePad. Solo Attractions Solo attractions are based around 1 player using the GamePad in pursuit of a particular goal, usually based around some sort of mission. Competitive Attractions Competitive attractions are based around players in pursuit of a goal of defeating other players and coming out as the winner. 1 vs. 1 (vs. 1 vs. 1) 2-4 players control Wii remotes and compete against each other in pursuit of a particular goal or defeating other players. 2 vs. 2 4 players control Wii remotes, take a side and compete against the opposite side in pursuit of a particular goal or defeating the opposite side. Wii Remotes vs. GamePad 1-4 players control Wii remotes and compete against 1 GamePad playerin pursuit of a particular goal or defeating the opposite side. Team Attractions Team attractions are based around 1-5 players in pursuit of a particular goal, usually based around some sort of mission. Attractions Area 1 Solo Competitive 1 vs. 1 (vs. 1 vs. 1) Wii Remotes vs. GamePad Team Area 2 Solo Competitive 1 vs. 1 (vs. 1 vs. 1) 2 vs. 2 Wii Remotes vs. GamePad Team Area 3 Solo Competitive 1 vs. 1 (vs. 1 vs. 1) 2 vs. 2 Wii Remotes vs. GamePad Team Gate Attractions Soundtrack Gallery Under construction. Logos and other attraction art will not be logged here; place them in your attraction's gallery section. Zig.png|'Zigzag' Beta Elements *Attractions were initially planned to change or increase in difficulty after being played a certain number of times. This idea was never carried out. *Originally, attractions had a difficulty ranking and were to be organized by such. This idea was scrapped after many attractions were planned with a very low difficulty range. Trivia Credits/Staff See here. Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games Category:2015 Fantendo Funfair 2015 Category:Crossover Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Games